In known connectors, a contact or a shielding element of the connector often contacts a counter-element. When the counter-element is made from aluminum, oxide layers are formed on the surface of the aluminum. The oxide layers can impair the electrical connection between the shielding element and the counter-element.
In existing solutions, a sufficient contact resistance between the shielding element and the counter-element is generated primarily by large contact forces required to connect the shielding element and the counter-element. Such a configuration requires the shielding element and the counter-element to be robust and very stable during mating.